


Shut Up and Let Me Take Care of You

by Merfreak



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cold Weather, F/F, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfreak/pseuds/Merfreak
Summary: (Y/N) and the Doctor get stuck in a dungeon. It's cold, and they have to keep each other warm which obvs leads to feelings being confessed.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Shut Up and Let Me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I'm suffering from the polar vortex?

It was absolutely freezing. Had you known you were going to be thrown in a medieval dungeon, you would’ve dressed warmer- at least worn a coat. As it was, you paced back and forth across the damp stone room in your jeans and thin long sleeve shirt. Your arms were tightly clamped over your chest in a vain attempt to conserve body heat. A quick in and out trip, the Doctor had said, just need to check some artron energy readings; when had anything ever been that simple? You’d been nabbed by a particularly large and foul-smelling man who just wouldn’t listen when you tried to explain you weren’t a thief. 

You turned to face the back of the dungeon, beginning another lap, when you heard the thick wooden door grind open behind you. You whirled around, intent to beg for your release, and saw the Doctor being shoved through. 

“That’s really quite rude.” She was saying. “See if I stay here again.” Her last few words were cut off by the door slamming closed again. She turned around, and seemed to notice you for the first time. 

“(Y/N).” She looked relieved, although that might’ve just been your imagination. You grinned and walked forward to hug her. She was warm, and your body protested when you had to break apart.

“I knew you’d come.” You said.

“Of course, think I’d leave you in a dungeon?” The Doctor replied, putting her hands on her hips. “Don’t you worry, I’ve got a plan.”

“Excellent, can you sonic the door to get us out?” You walked over to try and peek out the tiny grated window built into the dungeon door. You didn’t hear the Doctor move, so you turned back around to see her still standing in the same place, looking rather sheepish. 

“Ah, right, well you see, I don’t exactly have my sonic on me at this precise moment.” 

“What?” You thought you must’ve misheard her.

“I gave it to Ryan, all part of the plan though. And besides, it doesn’t work on wood anyways.” It was a lot of information to process at once, and your brain was still a little cold.

“What do you mean it doesn’t work on wood?!” You tried to fight back a grin, but a touch of it slipped out. 

“Oi, I don’t want any judgement from the human who got themselves thrown in a dungeon!” The Doctor shot back, a smile quirking up the corners of her mouth too. You rolled your eyes before re-crossing your arms and beginning to pace the room again. 

“Alright, so what exactly is this plan then?” You asked.

“Coordinates to pilot the TARDIS are on the sonic. Are you cold?” She frowned at you.

“No.” You lied. “How does that help us if we don’t have the sonic or the TARDIS?”

“Once Ryan, Yaz, and Graham make it back safely, they can plug the sonic into the TARDIS console and come jail-break us. You look cold.” 

“I might be a little cold.” You admitted, stopping your pacing. 

“Come here, take my jacket.” The Doctor quickly began slipping off her lilac coat. 

“No, you need it. I’ll be fine, you said Yaz, Graham, and Ryan are on their way.” 

“Yes…” The Doctor said, dragging out the word. “…but.” 

“But what?”

“They have to wait at least until dark to get out of the castle and back to the TARDIS unseen.”

“So exactly how long do we have to be trapped here?” You had to make a conscious effort to keep your teeth from chattering. 

“Not too long, an hour at the most.” 

“An hour?!” You parroted. 

“I said it was a plan, I didn’t necessarily say it was a great one. Now stop being stubborn and take the jacket, I can see you shivering from here.” The Doctor huffed. She didn’t wait for your response, and instead walked over and wrapped her jacket around your shoulders. Your fingers curled around the edges of the fabric and pulled it tight around you. Beyond grateful for the warmth. You had to fight down color in your cheeks as you realized the coat was still warm from the Doctor, and also served to envelop you in her scent. 

“Thank you.” You muttered. 

“’Course. Can’t have you going and getting hypothermia.” The Doctor walked over to the back wall and sat down on the floor, reclining slightly against the stone. You stood in place, shifting your weight from foot to foot, trying to pretend like you weren’t imagining it was the Doctor’s arms wrapped around you instead of just her jacket. 

“You might as well try and get comfortable.” The Doctor said, eyes still glued to you. “We’re going to be here for a while.” You considered your options for a half second. You didn’t particularly want to sit down- you had tried that when you were first put in the dungeon and had quickly figured out sitting on the cold stone leeched every whisper of warmth from your bones. On the other hand, the Doctor was there. It wasn’t really much of a decision. You walked over and slid to the ground next to her, trying to ignore how the cold bit through the fabric of your pants. As you sat down, the coat slipped off of your far shoulder. Before you could correct it, the Doctor reached her arm around your back and re-positioned the jacket. She left her arm there, draped around your shoulders. You held your breath as you pressed further against her side, tipping your head until it rested on her shoulder. 

“I still can’t believe your sonic doesn’t work on wood.” You muttered, more out of a desire to say something than anything else. The Doctor laughed, and you felt it in the movement of her shoulders, and how she squeezed her arm tighter around you. 

“It’s unnecessary extra tech!” She replied. “Nothing’s made out of wood anymore!” You shot a pointed look at the very wooden dungeon door, which the Doctor didn’t see because of how you were positioned. 

“So, you mean to tell me in all your time running around the universe, this has never been a problem until now?” You tried to inject enough sarcasm into your voice to make up for the Doctor not being able to see your face.

“No! Well, hardly ever. Well, not a lot.” The Doctor conceded. “Either way, it always worked out just fine, I’ll have you know.” You laughed, but it turned into a shiver halfway through. You nuzzled a little bit tighter against her side and hoped she hadn’t noticed. 

“You’re never going to get warm with that stone floor sucking away all of your body heat.” You could hear the frown in her voice as the Doctor ran her hand up and down your upper arm in a weak attempt to warm you up. 

“What about you?” You sidestepped her point. “You must be freezing too.” 

“Don’t deflect. I’m a time lord, I’m built to withstand a lot more than you.” She stopped for a moment, as if pondering what to do, then you felt her shift slightly. She crossed her legs and readjusted her back against the wall. “Come sit here.” She said, resting her free hand on her knee. You lifted your head enough so you could properly look at her. 

“On you?” You asked dumbly, sure that you were misunderstanding her. 

“Yes, of course, on me.” The Doctor chuckled. Under normal circumstances you would’ve argued, but you were so cold, and it was a bit difficult to think rationally, and my god did you want to be cuddled up on top of the Doctor. You crawled pathetically into the Doctor’s lap, immediately relieved to no longer be touching freezing stone. “Here.” She murmured, and slid an arm under your legs to pull you tightly against her body in a sort of bridal style. You lay your closest arm around the back of her neck, and let your head fall back down again to rest against her shoulder. 

“Are you comfortable?” You asked. 

“Very.” You could feel her voice rumble in her chest. 

“Are you sure? I can move.” The last thing you wanted to do was move.

“Shut up, and let me take care of you.” The Doctor sounded exasperated, but maybe a little fond too? The hand she had under your knees moved, and you felt her readjust her jacket around you before dropping her hand to gently hold your waist- hugging you to her. 

“Thank you.” You whispered. She squeezed you tighter in response. You tried to rationalize, tell yourself she was simply keeping you warm until the two of you could escape, she’d do it for anyone. Unfortunately, that train of thought led to mental images of Yaz, Ryan, or Graham huddled together with the Doctor- all of which were simultaneously irritating, uncomfortable, and hilarious. You couldn’t help the scoff that slipped out. 

“What?” The Doctor asked. 

“It’s nothing. I was just imagining what would’ve happened if it was one of the others in here instead of me. I don’t think your jacket would’ve fit Graham well.” You expected the Doctor to laugh, but she didn’t.

“I wouldn’t’ve done this for anybody else.” She said, and her voice was low enough that you almost didn’t hear it. Your heart jumped in your chest, and you felt a flush rise in your cheeks. 

“Oh. Well, then I suppose it’s lucky you ended up in here with me.” You lifted your head and realized the Doctor was staring avidly at you. 

“Wasn’t luck exactly.” The Doctor was looking a bit sheepish again. You quirked an eyebrow at her and she continued. “I sort of threw a vase at the guy who’d taken you away.” You began to laugh. 

“Was that all part of your plan then?” 

“Kind of, I was only meant to cause a distraction, but I recognized him, got angry, saw a vase, and now I’m here.” 

“I’m glad you are.” You furrowed your brow- wait, that didn’t sound right. “I mean, I’m glad I’m with you. Well, not in a dungeon per se, but if I have to be in a dungeon, then-” your rambling was cut off by the Doctor pressing her lips to yours. Your brain short circuited. Her lips were softer than you could’ve imagined, and you’d imagined them a lot. You wanted to cry when she pulled away. “I thought it was just me.” You said, pushing a loose piece of blonde hair behind the Doctor’s ear.

“(Y/N), how can you be so brilliant, and so completely oblivious at the same time?” The Doctor laughed, tilting her head forward to rest her forehead against your temple. You turned on her lap, swinging your leg around so that you were now effectively straddling her. 

“It’s a talent.” You breathed before capturing her lips again. This time the angle was better, and you were able to push further forward against her. Your tongue darted out along the Doctor’s lower lip, and she opened, letting you deepen the kiss. You felt her hands moving along your body- one squeezing up and down your thigh, and the other flush against your low back, pulling you tighter to her. Your hips shifted slightly against her, and a breathy gasp escaped your lips at the electric jolt that seemed to radiate from your core. You tore away from the Doctor’s lips and began to trail kisses across her jawline and down her neck. 

“I’ve wanted you for so long.” The Doctor murmured, and you felt a burst of confidence. You focused your attention on one particular spot on her neck, nipping and laving the soft skin. You proudly noticed that her breathing was coming out slightly hitched. You didn’t notice the Doctor’s hand creeping up your back to wind in your hair until she tightened her grip and pulled your head back. Your gaze was forced to the ceiling, leaving your neck long and exposed. You felt the Doctor’s breath graze your skin first, making you shiver before she ran her lips down the column of your throat. Her tongue traced the indents of your collar bone then she moved up an inch, sucking and biting at your lower neck with such intent that it left you breathless. 

“Doctor.” Her name slipped unconsciously from your lips. You were struck by the raw, needy tone of your voice, and judging by the way the Doctor faltered in her ministrations, so was she. She loosened her grip on your hair, allowing you to tilt your head back down to look at her again. 

“Do that again.” She breathed. Before you could respond, the wheezing cacophony of the TARDIS engines cut through the space. The two of you jolted into action as if you had been electrocuted. You managed to fall off of the Doctor’s lap, and then scrambled back to your feet. The Doctor shot up, grabbing her discarded jacket from the floor and shoving her arms back through it. You could see the TARDIS now, materializing just to the left of the dungeon door. Frantically, you combed your fingers through your hair, trying to smooth it down. The instant the TARDIS fully came into focus, the front door swung open and Ryan poked his head out. 

“I don’t know why you have such a hard time flying the TARDIS, that was cake.” He said. 

“Oh, yeah, it’s real easy when you have autopilot doing everything for you.” The Doctor huffed, walking over to her ship. You followed, and were somewhat surprised when she stopped outside the door to let you go in first. You felt her hand graze your low back, and your heart nearly burst out of your chest at the soft gesture. Inside the TARDIS, Yaz, Graham, and Ryan were standing around the console. 

“Thanks for the rescue, you guys.” You said, walking across the control room. 

“How was the dungeon?” Graham asked.

“Cold.” You feigned a shudder, and the three of them laughed. 

“Great job fam, knew I could count on you.” The Doctor said, striding over to the console to eject her sonic and slide it back into her pocket. “Where to now? Kremulon Four? Egypt in the year 3000? Oh, I know, the real moon!” 

“Home.” Yaz interjected. “I had to hide in the stables of that castle for an hour, I need a shower. Maybe two.” 

“I want to check in with my dad too.” Ryan agreed. 

“Alright then, Sheffield it is.” The Doctor flipped a few switches and the TARDIS lurched as it took off. Everyone grabbed onto the nearest wall or pillar until after the TARDIS had finished its landing sequence. The Doctor walked to the doors and opened them to check that her piloting had been accurate. Graham and Ryan followed her, talking indistinctly amongst themselves. You hadn’t noticed Yaz move, and almost jumped when she appeared next to you. She did have a faint equine air that made you wrinkle your nose a bit. 

“Maybe we should’ve taken a bit longer to break you two out, huh?” She said, raising an eyebrow at you. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” You tried to feign calm ignorance.

“Right. Well, a cold spoon will help with that.” Yaz pointed her gaze at your neck, and you slapped your hand over the spot where the Doctor had last been kissing, your face flushing beet red. “See you in a bit, (Y/N).” Yaz called, waving in your general direction as she strutted out of the TARDIS. You turned away from the door to try and will the color in your cheeks away, and as such didn’t hear the Doctor come up behind you. You started when one of her arms snaked around your middle, but immediately relaxed at the familiar warmth of her body pressed against your back. 

“Now…where were we?” Her voice was low in your ear, and it made a shiver race down your spine. You turned around in her grasp and brought your arms up to rest over her shoulders. 

“I think I was on top.” You replied, unable to stop your eyes from drifting down to her lips. She noticed, and obliged, catching your lips in a chaste kiss. 

“Mm, that’s right.” She smiled, and then somehow pulled your body tighter to hers for another breathless kiss.


End file.
